Naruto Fiction: Maple Pancakes
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Date: 24/10/2009 Series: Naruto Shippunden AU Characters/Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke Warning s :BL Summary: So how do a bakery and Naruto have in common - Sasuke Uchiha. Written for the Naru/Sasu


Naruto had walked up to the window of the bakery a little surprised to see the light still on at after eleven at night. What greeted his curious gaze sent his eyes wide and his blood to boiling. He had seen the red headed woman on numerous occasions when he had come in to talk with Sasuke, but it was the first time he had seen the women being quite so - forward. But what made his blood seethe was seeing the raven, hands raised in defence but letting her pin him back against the wall. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, as his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the annoying women.

He stalked over to the door, hand gripping the handle tight enough to bruise as he twisted it sharply, not sure whether the door would be locked at this hour of the night. Fortunately the door swung inwards as he stepped through, purpose filling his every move. He heard the bell jangle in the periphery of his hearing but he paid it no mind as he slammed the door shut being him. He watched the pair from the doorway for a moment; he could see, and now hear, Sasuke speaking calmly to the women - her name seemed to have escaped him at that moment.

Naruto felt something squeeze in his chest as he watched silently, his anger seeping out of him in waves as he sent a piercing look at the female trying to molest his potential lover. Though he could hear them both speaking the words didn't penetrate the haze that had shrouded over him. He had spent two month's coming into the bakery visiting the raven, enjoying the odd banter they had shared from that very first meeting and feeling as though they were growing closer – the fact that he hadn't pushed the insistent woman away made Naruto's frustration peak – had he wasted his time was Sasuke really not interested?

The blond didn't believe that. He strode across the floor, feet heavily beating against the polished wooden slats; he slammed the counter partition up, sending a loud crack through the room as it connected hard with the metal plate protecting the edge of the glass section of the counter. Naruto loomed closer as both deep obsidian and carmine orbs turned to him when the noise he had caused echoed around the room.

He all but growled at the women before him, as he saw were her hands rested against Sasuke chest and waist, her cheeks flushed and her eyes feverish. He felt rather satisfied when her eyes grew steadily wider as she recognised the anger seething under the surface of the normally sunny blond. The passion of moments before steadily dripped away leaving behind a wariness he wasn't sure the women possessed.

But when she went to speak Naruto knew she wasn't that smart. He interrupted her with a scathing glare and a pointed demand, "Shut up and get away from him." There was a deep and rumbling quality to his voice that he didn't recognise, but it seemed to ring concern the women and he watched with relish as she slowly moved away from the straining raven. The blond watched her with a glower etched across his features; temper simmering under the surface, his usually friendly demeanour was completely engulfed by the rage and burn of jealousy that was making his skin prickle with its intensity.

When she silently walked to and then out the door, a flick of her wrist shut up the shop floor lights plunging the room into darkness save for the pale light trickling in from the kitchen doorway. Naruto cursed under his breath at the arrogant women before falling silent. Naruto stood staring out into the darkness, absorbing the quiet of the room in a vague hope of controlling his raging temper, he didn't want to yell at Sasuke but he felt such fire burning inside him it had him on pins and needles. He turned slowly, absorbing the site of the Uchiha leaning back against the wall he had been cornered against only minutes ago, pale hands having fallen to his sides, clothes slightly dishevelled and piercing dark orbs hidden behind thick black lashes. He had to admit the Uchiha looked relieved.

Naruto felt his body stir at the sight of him, the raven looked damned sexy like that, all rumpled and oddly at ease. He could feel his anger slowly shifting into something else – a steady burn filling the pit of his stomach a blossoming desire carving itself into his body. The heat roared in his belly, something that had only been a constant simmer inside him up until this point whenever he was near the raven.

Naruto reached out a hand involuntarily, running them along the silky soft strands of hair that were resting against Sasuke pale cheek and tucking them back, he had known that the inky locks would be velvety soft but to have the soft filaments caressing his fingers made his chest tighten – he was touching Sasuke - finally. He could see that his hand was shaking with the intensity of the need now coursing through him, his blood a rushing river in his veins. And, though he was still angry with Sasuke and he wasn't sure what had happened, he knew he wanted the raven, needed him in a way he had never needed anyone else. He moved forward, absorbing the sight of the other man like his was a drowning man lost in a desert, memorising the sight of Sasuke looking like he was frozen in place as he remained motionless against the wall he was resting against. He was beautiful, a frozen angel stood there waiting to be warmed by the sun.

Naruto pressed forward, his palms settling against the rough wall as they bracketed Sasuke's body between them. He breathed in slowly, taking in the scent of the other man, vanilla from the cakes he loved to create, the crisp smell of winter from the evening walks Naruto knew he took every day and something distinctly Sasuke that smelt – warm. The blond couldn't stop himself from being drawn in, moving closer still. His body came to a halt only centimetres from the Sasuke's, skin prickling were it wanted to touch against the Uchiha's marble white skin. His forearms were now resting against the course surface of the wall on either side of Sasuke's downcast head. The blond leant in, lips rasping softly against the pale shell of Sasuke's ear as he whispered, "What was that Teme?"

"She's a woman Naruto, I didn't want to hurt her." Naruto could feel the raven shifting under him, his clothes' rustling as he moved. He let a predatory smile tilt his lips before speaking again.

"So you let her back you into a corner – you let her touch you." The blond knew he was being possessive and that they weren't technically dating yet but he felt so riled up, his emotions so strong that his skin felt like it had a live wire attached to it.

"No - I didn't let her..." He could hear Sasuke's protest and it made his anger ease somewhat at the vehemence behind it, though it didn't quite appease the gnawing jealously inside him.

"You didn't stop her Teme." He all but growled this last, his control slipping as he spoke. "Do you like her?" this last was a soft question that echoed his doubts and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

He heard Sasuke snort before giving his answer, "No – I have no interest in women thought you'd figured that out by now Dobe." Naruto sighed softly before nipping at the lobe that was so close to his mouth in retaliation for the cocky reply. He could feel his fiery emotions switching gear from intense anger that had made his body itch for motion the sole searing need to take this man. He could feel his cock stiffening steadily as he felt his nipples harden at the sexual tension that was steadily rising between them with his proximity.

His voice grew deeper, his lips taking little nibbling kisses along the Sasuke's ear and down to the smooth column of his throat as he rasped out, "Don't push me Sasuke – my control isn't exactly perfect right now."

"Control? What do you need to control?" Naruto knew that Sasuke was purposefully baiting him, all their conversations ended up like this. They had the perfect back and forth down to an art and it turned him on like nothing else. He was happy that Sasuke felt comfortable enough to initiate something so familiar – that he wasn't intimidated by his more possessive side.

"My temper." The blond was purring now, hands slowly lowering to curl around Sasuke's limp wrists.

"Oh and who are you angry with Dobe?" Naruto felt the raven tense as his fingers curled loosely around slender wrists and he set his thumbs to rubbing soothing circles on Sasuke's pulse points in an attempt to sooth away the tension that now stiffened his shoulders. He didn't want Sasuke to be wary of him, he loved the fact that this man wasn't intimidated by him.

"You and her – mostly her." Naruto kept up the motion of his thumbs and lowered his lips to plant feather light kisses up and down Sasuke's neck, he could feel the raven trembling softly and he pushed himself flush against the other man. Naruto could feel every dip and curve of the supple muscles he knew were hidden under the shapeless chef's coat and checked slacks. He breathed in deep, indulging in the scent of Sasuke filling his mind as he let his leg slip between the raven's and press up into his groin.

"Hahhh - Hn." Naruto smiled into soft skin as Sasuke moaned softly before attempting to revert back to his usual Uchiha self stifling the sounds he wanted to hear falling from those soft petals.

Naruto whispered softly against Sasuke's collarbone, "I want you Sasuke ."

"You planning on taking me then?" Sasuke's voice was deepening, sending shivers of pleasure down Naruto's spine – he had done that – made him sound like that. God this man was something else.

He let his satisfaction colour his voice as he tightened his grip slightly, "Definitely."

"Hmm... still angry." It would seem Sasuke was focused on the idea that Naruto was upset with him and it made his chest ache with sweetness to know that.

"Hungry..." The anger he had felt had finally abated, only the faintest traces of the seething feelings that had burned inside him were left. Instead his chest, his whole body was thrumming with the need to possess, to take and make Sasuke his. He was hungry for a taste of him and he knew that once bitten he wouldn't be able to get enough.

"Hmmm." Naruto loved the soft sound the raven made, he ran the very tip of his tongue along and into the dip of Sasuke's collarbone and into the hollow of his throat.

Naruto hoped that Sasuke wouldn't mind what was going to happen next, he would smiled evilly as he thought that he would give the naughty raven a fair warning, "You need to be punished Sasuke."

"Wha...?" They way Sasuke pulled away from him, back pressing further against the wall and finding that he couldn't go anywhere else. The raven looked momentarily confused by the statement Naruto had made and that's when the blond leant forward, restoring the delicious warmth that he had lost when Sasuke moved away from him.

Naruto drew his head up to look deep into obsidian orbs with a fierce sapphire gaze drenched with lust, "You let her touch what's mine."

"Y-Yours..?" Naruto licked his lips when he saw how Sasuke's eyes grew darker, orbs hidden behind heavy-lids.

The blond revelled in the fact that Sasuke's hips were starting rotate in shallow circles, pressing his cock into the blonds' thigh, the feeling of which made Naruto's length throb in response. The blond purred against Sasuke's cheek, "Mmm mine."

It was then that Naruto struck before his mind wandered too far off course – he had plans after all forming after all.

He ignored sasuke's question in favour of pulling his arms up and over his head, stretching them highup, a quick glance round had the blond finding Sasuke's discarded apron across the counter. He gave a wolfish grin back at the raven and heard the rising err in the other man's voice, "Dobe what are you doing?"

He grasped Sasuke's wrists in one hand a reached out snagging the apron and deftly bringing it up to wrap the ties around the raven's immobile wrists. When Sasuke started to struggle against what he was doing he leant in, placing a tender kiss against parted lips and as he moved back, breath still running across those soft petals he whispered, "Taking what's mine..."

Naruto felt Sasuke's body shudder and he pressed his thigh up more firmly against Sasuke's burgeoning erection, rubbing back and forth. He watched in fascination as Sasuke's breath grew unsteady, his eyes darkening with lust and he felt elation fill him at the obvious arousal the raven was feeling. The fact that Sasuke had stopped struggling in his grasp spoke volumes and whilst his soon to be lover was being acquiescent he would make use of it. He quickly took his leg from between Sasuke's thighs to the sound of a soft mewl in protest from said raven before spinning the other man around and resting his back against his own broad chest. He walked the raven the few steps to the counter, grabbing the lifted top and settling it back down into place. He lightly pushed Sasuke flush against the surface and secured the long straps around one of the hooks on the left of the counter made for coats. When that was finished he carefully stripped Sasuke's shoes and socks from his feet, then slid his palms up along the Uchiha's sides, taking the white chef's coat with it, revealing the smooth contours of the raven's pale back. He let his fingers stroke down his spine and slip around to his hips, pushing both the elasticised trousers and the boxers underneath steadily downwards, exposing milky white cheeks and long toned thighs. He slipped these off and to the side and just stared.

Naruto stood back from the counter eyeing his delectable prize. His hungry gaze traversed the man before him, taking in the pale contours of his milky white ass, lit only by the pale light seeping into the darkened shop from the kitchen. The blond felt his body heat even more as his gaze lifted to the smooth plains of Sasuke's back, his thick white cotton chef's coat bunched across his shoulders which were taut with strain. Although he found himself a little displeased with how the cloth obstructed his view of spiky black hair and pale features.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was looking back at him and glaring with irate obsidian orbs and a deep scowl though he hadn't truly protested since being tied down – if he was right then Sasuke was actually enjoying this. It was only confirmed by the fact that he could hear the raven panting quietly, not complaining about how his shoulders ached due to his hands being stretched high above his head and draped over the counter.

Naruto wanted this to be an unforgettable experience for them both and it helped that Sasuke was comfortable with what he was doing. He had come to care for the obstinate and rather arrogant young Uchiha, far more than he thought might be safe in such a short amount of time. Naruto didn't want to ruin what they had been building with a quick fuck, he needed to punish the raven in the most delicious of ways – he had been imagining this delectable man tied to his own bed, pale skin contrasting with dark satin sheets and flushed with arousal. He wanted to make Sasuke feel possessed – owned, as he felt toward the Uchiha.

What he had walked in on had upset him and driven him to the depths of jealousy and anger. The way she had touched his Sasuke... he felt a growl ease over his tongue and watched the raven shiver against the counter, his body completely prone and high with tension. The blond didn't want to feel that anger again, he knew it wasn't all directed at Sasuke, but he couldn't forgive the raven completely – he should have pushed her away.

He belonged to Naruto; no one else was allowed to touch what was his.

Sasuke felt his shoulders starting to ache as his arms remained high over his head and though he was annoyed with Naruto for binding him and tying him down across his bakery counter, his body couldn't help responding to the act of dominance. The sheer and unrestrained emotions Naruto had exhibited when he had found them in the shop had set his blood racing.

He heard the blond growling and mixed with the feel of Naruto's eyes caressing the bare skin of his back and ass it made him pant softly, his own arousal burning low in his belly. Sasuke could feel his cock hardening further as it pressed almost painfully against the wooden surface he was spread across and though he knew this would be there first time and that the blond was still a little angry with him, he knew Naruto wouldn't hurt him.

Sasuke let out a soft groan as he felt tanned fingers stroke down his back, sliding sideways and stroking softly across one firm mound of his ass. He shifted back wanting to feel it again, to feel Naruto's hands on his body. He wasn't naturally submissive but the way Naruto handled him, the freedom he felt with the blond made him more than happy to submit to his ministrations, though he would never think of doing it for someone else. It was that knowledge and the time over the past few weeks that he had interacted with the blond that led him to the feeling of safety that was a steady beat under his skin. Naruto wasn't going to hurt him – but hopefully he'd fuck him senseless instead.

Naruto loved the way Sasuke's creamy skin felt under a solitary fingertip, smooth as satin and as pale as marble – it was his first time touching that supple skin on purpose and it filled him with fluttering warmth that the caress was accepted. Sasuke was exquisite and he felt his whole body react to the simple touch with a shot of adrenaline whipping through his veins, stoking the fire that was burning inside him all the hotter.

He could feel his engorged cock begging for release inside his suit trousers, tenting the fabric out to accommodate it. The way the seam of the zipper pressed into his aching flesh had him biting his lip as he eyed the raven's exposed body. Naruto's voice slipped out as he moved closer to his prone Uchiha, "Mmmmmm...God you look good tied up like that Sasuke...." He let Sasuke's name drip off his tongue in a seductive purr and he watched as goose pimples rippled across the pale flesh of Sasuke's back.

Naruto chuckled softly at the raven's reaction, letting his fingers trail across milky white skin, searching across the taut flesh to see what sensitive spots he could find. He almost regretted not having Sasuke face up, he couldn't wait to get his teeth and tongue wrapped around those two pink little nubs adorning his soon to be lover's torso. He licked his lips at the images in his head of Sasuke writhing in pleasure as he played his body like a finely tuned instrument. He let out a breathy sigh as he let his lips brush feather light across Sasuke's back, feeling the younger man arch as much as he could into the light caress.

Sasuke could feel the heat of Naruto's breath rippling across his skin, causing every nerving ending in his body to stand to attention, when those lips finally brushed his sensitised flesh he bucked up, wanting to prolong the delicious warmth and tenderness of the touch for as long as possible. But it didn't last and he bit his lip as frustration welled up inside him, he let out a soft curse before fidgeting restlessly against the counter, wanting Naruto's body closer, his hands touching, his lips kissing and his cock parting his cheeks and ramming inside.

Sasuke let out a moan as the images floating through his mind made his body throb with need, his cock weeping its milky fluid. Sasuke jolted from his thoughts as he felt cloth press across the length of his back, warm breath ghosting across his cheek as he listened to the blonds' voice tickling into his ear, "Hmmm... sexy Sasuke, moaning for me and I haven't even touched you yet."

Sasuke rocked back into the rough cloth, rubbing as best he could manage to garner the smallest amount of friction. He could feel the blonds' erection pressing between his ass cheeks and he bucked up to try and push that feeling closer to where he needed Naruto most. He felt the blond stiffen and his hips rocked back against him causing the cloth covered flesh to press lightly against his needy hole. Sasuke couldn't help but whimper when that tantalising cock was withdrawn from him.

Naruto happily complied with Sasuke's needy body, rolling his hips just enough to tease himself as Sasuke's creamy cheeks spread around him, that soft pink pucker within reach. When he heard Sasuke's needy moan he grinned and pulled his hips back, stopping the friction he was giving the raven. He loved the sound of the Uchiha whining and he let the raven know it, "Such a needy little thing you are Teme. Do you want me to shove my cock deep inside your hungry little hole and fuck you raw?" He watched from his position hovering over Sasuke's back, seeing the way dark eyes flared wide at his words and that pink lower lip was bitten till it bloomed a deep ruby red.

Naruto let his hands trail up Sasuke's back once more, roaming over porcelain skin until he reached up over rough cotton to thread one hand into Sasuke's thick, inky black locks. He tugged the ravens head back so he could stare into dazed obsidian, he whispered huskily, wanting to see Sasuke's reaction as he spoke, "I can't wait to have you wrapped around my cock." When he saw those desire drenched eyes flare again, his mouth parting slightly and a quiet purr slipped past bitten lips the blond couldn't resist diving in and ravishing those teasing petals. He plundered Sasuke's mouth with fervour, licking and nipping at already tender lips, his tongue sliding past the rouged petals to caress, tease and slide sensually against Sasuke's own slick muscle.

Sasuke arched into the tug of his hair, enjoying the prickle of pain that the motion caused as Naruto pulled him up, his dark eyes were heavy lidded as he stared into deep sapphire orbs. He could see the desire – the need in Naruto's gaze and as the blond spoke in that sexy drawl he couldn't help but purr at the suggestion of that engorged and hungry flesh that had been pressed across his puckered entrance filling him up and ploughing him into the counter. Sasuke caught the blur of blond as lips latched onto his own, the way Naruto ate at his mouth made his arousal drip with precum – what would it feel like to have that greedy mouth wrapped around his dripping flesh and suckling, licking and lapping him into orgasm?

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, wanting nothing more than to flip himself over so he could reach the blond more easily. Sasuke wanted more of those deliciously teasing and passion filled kisses. He felt thoroughly taken and he hadn't even been touched were he yearned to be filled yet. He leant back as far as he could to trail his own kisses across scarred cheeks, his tongue tracing what he could reach of those light marks. He watched with fascination as Naruto's body shuddered with need and those bright orbs grew impossibly brighter, fevered with desire – for him.

Sasuke's lips fell open at the sight of his soon to be lover's ardent gaze and he moaned as his body hummed with increased passion. He couldn't help but implore the older man to take him in a deep desperate plea, "Naruto....God...please.... I need you ... fuck... I need you to fuck me." He had never felt such desperation; the chemistry between them had his body lit with aching desire to be taken - hard.

Naruto let the raven see the gut wrenching desire filling him up and as he heard those words he held on desperately to his last thread of restraint. The blond gave the raven a wolfish grin as he slowly, teasingly stripped away his cotton shirt, letting the material drag slowly down his arms and slide to the ground. He moved forward once more letting his chest skim over Sasuke's back, teasing the raven with the feel of heated flesh pressing together.

He wanted to teach the Uchiha that he was his, he was quite intent on this and he wouldn't tolerate other people trying to take the raven from him. Naruto's nipples beaded in the cool air and as his skin rubbed against Sasuke back he let a soft moan slip out, he loved the feel of his nipples being touched, toyed with and just the slightest brush of Sasuke's flesh made electricity whip from erect buds straight down to his covered groin.

Naruto, leant over, adding pressure to the light brush and moulding his body to Sasuke's back. The blond undulated his hips just enough to tease the hardness of his erection between two supple mounds. He let his fingers glide up the raven's sides, caressing the smooth skin, he slipped a hand underneath, making use of the small space between the raven and the counter to search out and pull at Sasuke's distended nipples. He pulled and twisted the little buds relentlessly, the arousing touch had Sasuke panting and rocking against him in pleasure and it just made Naruto want to impale the raven even more. He let his chapped lips nibble on Sasuke exposed lobe, nipping at the tender flesh as he lazily rolled the flushed nubs between his fingers.

Naruto dipped his tongue into Sasuke's ear and then ran a light wet line around the rim and back to the tender patch of skin behind the smooth cartilage. He loved the sounds spilling from the raven but there was one thing he really needed to know right now and that was paramount before he went any further. He adopted a serious tone as his body stopped all movement eliciting a whine from the Uchiha, "Sasuke do you really want this? I won't continue if you have even the slightest hesitation. I maybe have been angry with you before but I want you, I've wanted you for weeks – Hell I need you so much my dick's throbbing." Naruto leant forward then, nuzzling at the raven's soft sweaty tresses, "I want to be with you Teme."

Sasuke leant back into the erotic feel of Naruto's chest pressed to his back, feeling the gentle scrape of tanned nipples he had been waiting, what had felt like , to see - to touch. He leant into the blonds' crotch, feeling the stiff organ still hidden behind his suit trousers. When lips locked around his sensitive earlobe he bit his lip hard to prevent the deep groan from slipping out. God he loved that, the soft suckle of the fleshy skin and then Naruto trailed his tongue around to lap softly at the tender patch of skin behind his ear. He couldn't restrain the moan then, feeling his body buck to get closer, shuddering with unsated desire.

The raven growled low in his throat when Naruto stopped moving, the steady friction that had been building the delicious coil deep in his belly made him buck up in an attempt to return the pressure to his hungry form. When the blond spoke he stilled, hearing the change in tone and paying attention to the suddenly serious man. He had never heard that particular voice from Naruto before but he knew that it was important and though his mind was slowly fogging with lust he surfaced enough to hear what the blond had to say.

Sasuke couldn't help snorting softly after the first statement, feeling the blond tense against him before he spoke, "You really think I want to stop you? If you don't take me right now and I get out of these binds I'm going to have my cock in your ass so fast I'll make you dizzy." The raven was surprised by the soft groan that elicited from the blond and he hoped that maybe, after they had finished, that his lover wouldn't be opposed to switching – from that sinful sound he didn't think he'd be protesting.

Naruto didn't stop the noise spilling from his lips, his cock throbbed painfully against his trouser seam and he pushed forward with his hips. He could feel the press of Sasuke's cheeks closing around his stiff length and he couldn't wait to plunge into those depths. What had him more was the effect of Sasuke's words, though his cock ached at the sound he could feel his hole clench at the thought of having this sexy man pounding into his ass. Naruto leant into the raven and nipped the lobe of his ear once more, his voice thick with the need he felt coursing through his veins, " You gotta get out first and I'm going to be balls deep inside your tight, hot little ass before that happens."

Sasuke writhed under the attention, pushing back to increase the friction as his ear was nipped and he whined, eyes closing tight as his tongued darted out to dampen parched lips. When those rich words filled his senses he moaned and bucked harder before demanding, "Then get on with it Dobe." His body was humming with need and his insides fluttered with the knowledge that he was going to have a thick cock burrowing in and out of his body in minutes. Sasuke could feel the pre-cum leaking from his tip, dribbling onto the counter where he was pressed firmly down. Sasuke's cock rubbed through the sticky fluid creating a counterpoint of teasing pleasure against the touch of rough fabric against his needy hole.

Naruto grinned down at the prone form so deliciously prostrate before him and he placed a quick kiss to the centre of Sasuke's creamy white back before moving away from the wriggling man. He heard the Uchiha grunt but watched as the other stilled as soon as he heard the distinct sound of his zipper being undone. Naruto slipped his pants from his legs, followed quickly by his boxers, sighing in relief when the pressure of the material against his hardened cock left. He let his hand grasp his shaft and give it a few hard pumps, he groaned softly before turning his gaze back to eye the soft milky white mounds that hid his destination. He hummed quietly under his breath, he needed something to lube his new lover, and he refused to hurt the other man so he asked the raven, "Sasuke... you got something for lube?"

Sasuke tried his best not to shift any further as he heard the distinct whump of material hitting floor, the soft jangle of keys landing on tile made him smile. Naruto was naked behind him and though he would love to see the blond in all his naked glory, all his mind could focus on was that long thick shaft penetrating his body. Sasuke shuddered at the ghost of sensation tickled his ass before he heard the sweet sound of wet flesh being stroked and a satisfied moan from behind him. His hips rocked against the counter of their own volition and he moaned at the brush of pressure against his cock – it wasn't nearly enough but it was a damn good tease.

Sasuke's head jerked up at the question that Naruto asked, and he tried to process the words but with the need for pleasure humming through him his mind was foggy and unfocused. The blond had to repeat the question twice before Sasuke's mind took in the need for lube. He lay still, shoulders aching from their tethered position as he tried his best to think. His mind took a mental walk around the kitchen behind them and he remembered the pot of maple syrup for their new maple and pecan pancake. He grunted softly, thinking further and realising that was the only thing in the kitchen and he had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto wouldn't transfer them upstairs until they were finished.

Naruto watched the raven avidly, absorbing the sight of so much creamy pale flesh. As he waited, he let his fingers trail over his engorged cock and then up to toy with a distended nipple. He bit his lip to prevent any sound slipping out and focused on not releasing his seed all over that tempting body – Sasuke would look gorgeous dripping with his cum. Sasuke's voice was reluctant at best and Naruto noted the hesitance in his voice, "Go into the kitchen and look in the cupboard on the left of the sink."

"Sasuke?" Naruto voice was thick with concern as his brow furrowed, had Sasuke changed his mind?

"Hn – just get to it. **I** will be angry if you don't get a move on." Naruto started at the annoyed response but he smiled at the prickly man, knowing that he was a rather determined soul and wouldn't back away from anything once he decided what he wanted. Naruto went back into the kitchen, feeling the subtle change in temperature as he stepped through the tinkling chains and headed for the aforementioned cupboard. What he discovered had him chuckling softly as he took the bottle down and returned to his stubborn Uchiha.

Sasuke knew the moment the blond found the maple syrup, hearing the surprised laugh echoing around the kitchen before the chain's rattled behind him once more as the blond returned. He felt heat press across his back but this time that wonderful warmth spread all the way down his ass and the tops of his thighs. The fact that Naruto was completely naked and was so firmly pressed against him brought on a whole new wave of pleasure, inciting a soft sigh of filled with contentment. He felt the blond lean in closer still, those taunting lips running close to his ear once more as the blonds' warm breath ghosted across the shell, "Hmmm... Sasuke and maple syrup sounds damn fine to me."

Naruto was close enough to see Sasuke's cheeks darken with embarrassment and he smiled softly down at the raven. As he pulled back once more he dragged his whole body across Sasuke's, the sweet friction across his bare skin sending chills all over. The blond had to forcibly make himself detach from the smooth skin of Sasuke's ass, loving the feel of the firm mounds surrounding his aroused cock. He laid a loving kiss to the little dent of the raven's tail bone before parting from it. He reached out to retrieve the bottle of syrup he had placed down on the counter and he purred softly to the Uchiha, "Hope you don't mind getting messy Teme."

Sasuke's only response was a typical, "Hn." Before he felt something drip onto his skin. The raven hadn't heard the cap opening but it seemed that Naruto was ready to get to work. He felt a hand press against one ass cheek, pulling the milky white skin to the side to expose his tight pucker. He shivered when he felt the thick syrup being drizzled down the cleft of his ass, his body tingling as gravity made the syrup flow down and across his sensitive entrance. The raven felt heat flood his senses at the sensuous slide of the thick, sweet substance, knowing that Naruto was going to push into him covered in the thick syrup just made his body flush further with desire.

Naruto watched the sweet maple syrup slide down taut skin, he could see Sasuke's reddend hole slowly get engulfed with the rich honey coloured liquid and it made his shaft pulse with want. When he decided there was enough of the syrup, seeing it trickle slowly over drawn up balls and drip to the floor below, he manoeuvred the bottle to get a few drops on his own fingers, rubbing them together to coat the tips. By this point Naruto could feel need burning inside him, the coiling in his gut was a hot and fiery craving to have himself balls deep inside Sasuke.

But reigning in that impulse he watched as that slick syrup covered Sasuke's puckered hole, Naruto couldn't and wouldn't restrain the urge to lean in and take a quick taste of Sasuke mixed with the sweet substance. He hummed appreciatively at the mix of musky sex, sweat and sweet syrup and he dipped in just once more to probe gently at the little hole, pushing in just a little with the tip to let the syrup flow into the first ring of muscle. He gave Sasuke's ass a light nip before moving his face to purr into the Uchiha's ear, "You taste so sweet" , as his fingers carefully caressed the little pucker.

Sasuke moaned at the feel of hot breath on the skin surrounding his syrup slicked hole and he whined deep in his throat when he felt the press of Naruto's tongue, just barely penetrating the sensitive hole. He wanted the blonds' tongue inside him but he knew that the silly fox wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a good fucking. Sasuke sighed audibly when that probing muscle was removed, but jumped when a warm finger kneaded at the tight muscle, slowly circling to ease the strain. Sasuke rocked back into those digits when Naruto whispered in his ear and he twisted as much as he could to ensnare warm lips in a searing kiss, moving past lips to delve his tongue into the hot cavern tainted with sweetness and something deep and musky – him - his taste.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss, feeling Naruto's own slick muscles caress his own as one finger slipped inside all the way to the last knuckle. He shifted back wanting Naruto to go faster and as his neck strained to maintain their kiss a second finger slipped inside. The raven winced at the stretch but he let his lower body go limp, the muscles relaxing under the blonds' easy thrusts. The slow slide in and out and the burn of those fingers scissoring inside had Sasuke's cock throbbing and his mouth watering. He pulled his mouth away from the blond, licking his lips to relish the taste of them mixing together. When he looked up into deep sapphire orbs heavy-lidded with passion he spoke only two husky words, "Fuck me."

Naruto smiled down at the demanding raven, loving the depth and smoothness of that tone, the way he pressed back against his searching fingers and he let his own desire take over as he pressed a third finger in for a quick cursory thrust before removing all three. He dipped forward to the withdrawing raven, knowing that keeping up the hot and searching kiss had likely strained the other man's neck and he kissed the porcelain skin of his cheek, down to his throat and lay tiny red blemishes into his pale skin. As he licked each one he moved forward, his cock rubbing through the syrup coating the cleft of Sasuke's ass and he let his body slide back and forth coating his length in the most erotic way.

The blond pressed his body flat across Sasuke back, aligning the tip with the prone man's entrance and he whispered softly as his head nudged at the slick opening, feeling the muscles clenching against the flushed tip, "You ready Sasuke?" The raven didn't answer instead, pushing back just enough to feel the tiny slit weeping milky precum and slipping inside. When he rocked back again Naruto held his cock still and pushed steadily forward. He watched his syrup covered cock slip slowly inside Sasuke's body, a deep heady feeling swamping him as he groaned. He could hear Sasuke's soft sigh as the head slipped passed the second ring and then he moaned and moved back again as his shaft disappeared all the way to the hilt.

Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's cock slowly slipping inside him, the stretch and the slight burn as the muscles adjusted and the steady glide as the thick crown lodged itself deep inside his body. At that moment he didn't care that he was on his shop counter, tied down, that anyone could see them if they looked through the window, all he could focus on, all he could feel, was that thick cock impaling his body and making his nerves sing and his heart pound. As his body shifted, the muscles easing, he rolled his hips and felt two strong hands wrap around his hips and hold him still.

He looked back as best he could over his shoulder to see the blond biting his lip as he remained stock still. Though Sasuke could see he was struggling he couldn't resist giving the blond a squeeze as he spoke, "What's the matter Naruto – overcome already." Apparently it was the right thing to say, as bright cobalt eyes opened and sent the raven a cocky predatory smile as he felt the blond pull out and force his way back inside in a deep, hard thrust and Sasuke let out a startled mewl of pleasure, but the blond didn't stop.

Naruto watched the raven beneath him, loving the sight of that creamy flesh sweat slick, head thrown back as far as it could go, a rich spill of moans and sighs passing through parted lips. Naruto speared Sasuke nice and deep, altering his rhythm between long deep thrusts and teasing little circling motions that tormented Sasuke's body. He revelled in the feel of Sasuke's inner walls grasping his thick engorged flesh, caressing it as it moved in and out of the stretched hole. The blond watched Sasuke's body clutch him as he rocked back and thrust forward loving the sight of the little ring of muscles stretched taut around him.

He grunted and groaned at the deluge of sensations; he had been right when he thought that he would never be able to get enough of him. The blond leant forward on a deep glide and nipped Sasuke's exposed throat before stilling and whispering softly against his cheek, "You take me so well, that deep, needy little hole of yours swallowing my cock so hungrily."

Sasuke couldn't answer, the pleasure flooding his system had his voice in its grasp, he could only whine at the blond for stopping those fierce thrusts inside his body. When the blond moved again he felt that thick shaft rub across that one spot inside him he had been dying for the blond to find. He arched into that touch, rocking back on Naruto's piercing cock to feel that sweet sensation again, he moaned harder, whispering in a hoarse broken sound, "Th-there...og...God..more...."

Naruto gave a satisfied grin and looped one hand under Sasuke's shoulder to hold him and give him additional leverage as he started to thrust and grind against that spot inside the raven. He had been hoping to find that wonderful little nubbin inside the Uchiha and he made full use of it now. As his cock lodged against the sensitive flesh he ground down, rubbing his crown against it as his free hand slipped round and underneath Sasuke's arching body.

He felt the raven's slick cock nudge against his fingers and he carefully manoeuvred his hand to wrap around the thick shaft, another smile tipping his lips at the feel of the tiny slit dripping more pre-cum onto the counter. He spoke with a deep rumble into Sasuke's neck, "Your cocks weeping for me Teme." With those words he started to stroke in time with his grinding thrusts, running his thumb over the weeping slit.

Sasuke felt his whole body tense at the first stroke of Naruto's hands, the words lost on him as his mind dissolved in pleasure. As the blond thrust and then ground against his prostate, that hand was leisurely stroking, the pace slowly increasing as the thumb caressed the naked tip. The raven felt his body humming, that coil in his gut tightening to an impossible degree as his body was stroked closer and closer to his peak. He grunted and moaned at the dual sensation and he could feel Naruto's body covering him and those soft lips licking and nibbling his throat and shoulder.

He could feel the end approaching and though his mind was fogged with sensation he knew he wanted Naruto to go over that precipice with him. Sasuke clenched down hard on Naruto's cock, feeling the sudden increase in surface pressure push him to the very pinnacle before the deep dive he knew awaited them. His throat was hoarse but he spoke between thrusts, "Going to...nahhh...come...Naru...ahh...to."

Naruto heard the raven at the same time he felt Sasuke's slick cavern clench tightly around him and he groaned deep in his chest, he sped up his thrusts, loving the snug depths of the ravens body pulling him in every time. The fire burning in his belly was flaring higher and hotter and he knew he was close to the edge too only a few moments more. The blond leant down rubbing his full body up against the raven, stimulating his nipples as his cock burrowed inside of Sasuke. Just that small action caused electricity to spark inside him, as his body flooded with pleasure and he moaned out the raven's name, "God... holy ....Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt Naruto press against him and he pushed back as best he could whilst thrusting back and forth between Naruto's hand and his spearing cock and he felt that edge right under his feet and as that thick shaft lodged in his ass started to thicken and the tempo increased he was pushed head over heels into pleasure. The blinding, soul searing desire that coursed through him as he felt Naruto's come fill him made his mind explode and he felt his body shuddering around him as the blond thrust a few more times inside him, his cock spurting thick rivulets of come all across the blonds hand and the wooden counter top.

Naruto shuddered as his cock shot creamy white cum deep inside Sasuke's channel, the deep pulses rippling through him and leaving tingling pleasure in their wake. He collapsed across Sasuke's back as the aftershocks rippled through him and Sasuke both. He could feel the raven trembling beneath him and though he hadn't heard Sasuke cry out the evidence covering his hands was more than enough to know he had enjoyed it.

As he heard Sasuke's breathe hitch the blond drew back, removing his weight from the raven and slowly sliding out of the relaxed channel. He heard the sharp intake of breath as he eased out and ran a tender hand up and down Sasuke's lower back in a soothing gesture. He ignored the mess they had made together in favour of moving around to carefully untie Sasuke's wrists, knowing that the position he'd been in for such a long time would cause a great deal of strain on the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke shifted back, easing his shoulders as his body adjusted to being released once more. When he went to stand fully a spike of pain shot up his spin and he felt hs knees go rubbery. He put his hands out to catch himself and found two strong tanned arms wrapping around him instead. The blond chuckled lightly and Sasuke found his heart warming at the soft sound, "Easy their Teme – your gonna be a little sore."

The raven snorted at the comment but allowed Naruto to help through into the kitchen, he sighed contentedly as Naruto lowered himself and Sasuke down to the floor, settling him on his lap and stopping his tender back and ass from landing on the cool wooden floor. Sasuke turned to look into sapphire eyes and was a little surprised to see Naruto's almost sheepish gaze, one tanned palm rufflinh the hair at the nape of his neck a gesture Sasuke had come to recognise.

Naruto watched the Uchiha now settled inhis lap, feeling rather foolish for his behaviour even if it was all in the heat of the moment he could feel those possessive instincts rolling around inside him and he knew he would do it all over again. He gave the raven a tentative smile, fingers toying with the damp strands at his own nape, "Sorry Teme. I ... I really shouldn't have done that..." He watched sasuke's eyes track his fiongers and was shocked when pale fingers darted forward and curled around his wrist, lightly tugging the appendage back towards the raven.

Sasuke's lips tilted in a small smile, he thought it was rather amusing to see Naruto behaving so shyly after what they had just done together. He pulled the tanned hand up to his face and placed a kiss on the palm of the dobe's hand. HE snorted at the blond's words and leant in pining the other man's hand against the cabinet they were leaning against, "Your sorry? Now why would you be sorry – you were delicious and I have designs on tasting you some more. Would you have a problem with that?"

Naruto opened sapphire orbs to look back at Sasuke when he spoke and he gave a toothy grin, "It would be a pleasure to be eaten by you Sasuke." His voice was quickly regaining that rumbly purr and when Sasuke leant in and ran his tongue across a dark nipple he squirmed underneath him.

Sasuke whispered across parted lips, "Upstairs this time Dobe – I'm not too fond of an audience – plus though Maple syrup apparently makes good lube it also makes a sticky mess."

"Let me lick you clean then?" Sasuke chuckled when Naruto said those words

Naruto heart squeezed at the rare sound slipping from Sasuke's throat and felt inordinately pleased that he could incite that wonderful sound from Sasuke. "Mmmm... sounds good but as I said I have plans for you Dobe – your ass is mine."

Naruto shuddered at the possessive tone filling Sasuke's voice, causing goose bumps to ripple across his naked skin. This man was far too sexy for his own good. The blond felt his sex twitch with interest and the muscles of his ass squeezed as he moaned out his answer, "God yes..."

Sasuke's heart warmed at the delicious sound and the way Naruto's body moved underneath him his interest growing obvious. "So let me explain one thing first... I am a very jealous man... you are mine – got it?"

"Got it Teme. You know you're not the only one." Naruto hid the smile that split his lips as he leant into Sasuke, wrapping his arms more firmly around the raven absorbing the feeling of happiness sweeping through him.

Sasuke melded his body as close to the blond as he could get, arms looping around his neck as his face burrowed into his warm throat and he whispered, "I hadn't noticed."

_Owari._


End file.
